The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,199 discloses an anaglyphic stereoscopic image capture device comprising:                an image receiving medium,        a lens adapted to image on said image receiving medium a 3D-scene illuminated by rays having wavelengths distributed over a spectrum, said lens having an optical axis and an aperture stop,        means for dividing an aperture stop plane disc comprised in the surface of the aperture stop and centered on said optical axis into a plurality of mutually exclusive segments comprising a left segment, a right segment and a complementary black and opaque segment, wherein the left segment and the right segment are mutually symmetrical with the center of said disc, and wherein the complementary segment is symmetrical with the center of said disc, said dividing means comprising a filter disposed over the left segment at the aperture stop plane disc and adapted to pass a first predetermined portion of the spectrum (ex.: ref. 132 on FIG. 8—red filter), and a second filter disposed over the right segment of the aperture stop plane disc and adapted to pass a second predetermined portion of the spectrum (ex.: ref. 134 on FIG. 8—blue-green, i.e. cyan filter).        
In such an anaglyphic stereoscopic image capture device, rays emanating from the illumination of the objects of the scene and imaging these objects through said lens on the image receiving medium are divided at the aperture stop plane disc into a first group of rays in the first portion of the spectrum (ref. 62a on FIG. 5), a second group of rays in the second portion of the spectrum (ref. 62b on FIG. 5), such that rays of the first and second groups converge on the image receiving medium to form an anaglyphic composite image of the scene, which is formed of a first red image of the scene in the first (red) portion of the spectrum, and a second (cyan) image of the scene in the second portion of the spectrum.
In an article published in January 2009, entitled “Magenta-cyan Anaglyphs”, and authored by Robin Lobel, the advantage of using magenta-cyan anaglyph images are emphasized over other types of combination of primary colors, as the red-cyan anaglyphs for instance. Such magenta-cyan anaglyphs send a common primary blue color to both eyes. The ghosting of blue color that may occur due the mixing of blue left and blue right primary images is avoided by blurring horizontally these images by an amount equal to the average parallax. Due the low spatial frequency perception of blue by the human eye, such a blurring does not reduce the sharpness of the colored images as perceived by the viewers.